Das Wiedersehen
by kellypeter
Summary: Was passiert wenn Kelly und Peter sich 4Jahre nach dem Ende von The OC wiedersehen! Lest selbst
1. Chapter 1

**Das Wiedersehen**

Vier Jahre war es nun schon her, seit dem Ende von _The OC _und auch mit der Beziehung von Peter und Kelly.  
Jetzt nach vier Jahren, war Kelly das Erste mal wieder in Santa Monica.  
Damals hatte sie ihr Haus behalten und es als Ferienhaus gebrauchen wollen, was aber nie geklappt hat, auch nur durch Dean, ihren Sohn, war sie wieder hier, da er unbedingt mal nach L.A. wollte.

Dean spielte draußen im Garten, mit ihrem Golden Retriever, Charly.  
Kelly stand im Wohnzimmer und sah den beiden zu. _Er sieht seinem Vater von Tag zu Tag ähnlicher..._ dachte sie sich und bei dem Gedanken an Peter rollte ihr eine Träne über die Wange.  
Gedankenverloren sah sie nach draußen und bemerkte gar nicht das Dean vor ihr stand.  
„Mami, was ist denn los??" fragte er besorgt und sah seine Mum an.  
Kelly schreckte auf und sah zu ihrem Sohn. Sie hockte sich vor ihm, so dass sie auf seiner Höhe war. „Nichts, mein Schatz!" Sie lächelte ihn an. „Was ist denn??" fragte sie dann und wischte sich die Tränen weg.  
„Ich wollte fragen ob es hier in der nähe einen Park gibt, wo wir mit Charly hingehen können!!" sagte er und lächelte aufmunternd.  
Kelly nickte „Ja gibt es, aber wir können auch an den Strand gehen, der ist viel schöner als der Park hier!" Kelly strich ihrem Sohn eine Sträne, seines dunklen Haars, aus der Stirn.  
„Oh ja!" strahlte Dean.  
Kelly lächelte „Holst du dann schnell die Leine, dann geh ich Charly holen!"  
Dean nickte „Okay Mami!!" Er gab seine Mum noch einen Kuss und holte dann die Leine.  
Kelly sah ihm noch kurz nach, bevor sie nach draußen ging und Charly holte.

Nach 20Minuten waren sie am Strand angekommen.  
„Lauf nicht zu weit weg!" sagte Kelly Dean noch, bevor er mit Charly am Strand spielte.  
Kelly setzte sich in den Sand und sah Dean und Charly zu, um auch sicher gehen zu können, dass beide in der Nähe bleiben würden.

Als sie sich sicher war, sah sie aufs Meer hinaus und Erinnerungen kamen wieder hoch. Sie dachte an Peter, als sie ihn das erste mal sah und als sie dann erfuhr das sie schwanger war... Kelly fing anzuweinen und sah sich nach Dean um. Doch sie konnte ihn nirgendwo sehen. Sie stand auf um weiter sehen zu können. „DEAN!!" rief sie verzweifelt und lief den Strand entlang.

Dean und Charly bemerkten gar nicht das sie weit von Kelly weg waren.  
Sie spielten weiter und liefen den Strand entlang, bis Dean plötzlich in jemanden rein lief.  
„Oh Entschuldigen sie, Sir!!" sagte Dean und lächelte vorsichtig.  
„Ist doch nicht schlimm kleiner. Ich hab ja auch nicht aufgepasst!" sagte er freundlich.  
Charly kam angelaufen und stellte sich neben Dean.  
„Ist das dein Hund??"  
Dean nickte „Japp, das ist Charly!!"  
„Der ist aber süß!!" lächelte der Mann. „Aber Charly ist doch sicher zu stark für dich. Wo ist denn deine Mum oder dein Dad??"  
Dean sah sich um. „Ich weiß nicht wo mein Dad ist, aber meine Mami ist hier irgendwo!" sagte er und bemerkte dann dass er viel zu weit weg von seiner Mum war. „Oh nein...ich bin viel zu weit weg gelaufen!!" sagte er verzweifelt.  
„Wo war deine Mum denn??" fragte er  
„Da irgendwo!!" sagte Dean und zeigte in die Richtung aus der er kam.  
„Soll ich dich zu ihr bringen?? Sie macht sich bestimmt schon große Sorgen um dich!" bot er Dean an.  
„Ja, das wäre nett. Ich bin nämlich das erste mal hier!!" sagte Dean und lächelte. Dann nahm er Charly wieder an die Leine und ging mit dem Mann in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war.

Kelly lief verzweifelt den Strand weiter entlang. „DEAN!!!DEAN! WO BIST DU??" rief sie heulend. „DEAN!!"

Nach ein paar Minuten den strand langgehen, sah Dean von weitem seine Mutter auf ihn zulaufen.  
„DEAN! DEAN!!!" rief Kelly.  
Dean hörte sie rufen. „Da ist meine Mami!!" sagte er fröhlich und zeigte auf seine Mum die auf ihn zulief.  
Der Mann lächelte. Dean lief auf seine Mutter, gefolgt von Charly, zu.  
Als Kelly ihren Sohn erkannte lief sie schneller und als sie bei ihm war, schloss sie ihn in die Arme.  
„Mach das nie, nie wieder. Hörst du!!" weinte Kelly und hielt Dean ganz fest.  
„Es tut mir Leid, Mami. Ich hab es nicht gemerkt das ich auf einmal so weit weg war." Sagte er und umarmte seine Mum.  
„Ist schon gut mein Schatz! Ich bin nur so froh das dir nichts passiert ist!!" weinte Kelly immernoch, aber nicht mehr aus Sorge und Angst, sondern weil sie wirklich froh war, dass ihm nichts passiert war.  
„Bist du ganz alleine wieder hierhin mit Charly??" fragte Kelly und sah ihren Sohn an.  
Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, der nette Mann hat mich zurück gebracht!!" lächelte er und zeigte auf den Mann.  
Kelly stand auf und sah den Mann geschockt an, auf den Dean gezeigt hatte.


	2. Chapter 2

„Peter??"

Als Dean seiner Mutter in die Arme fiel, war Peter geschockt. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Kelly Deans Mutter sein könnte, geschweige denn davon sie nocheinmal wieder zusehen.

Als Kelly ihn dann ansah wusste er nicht ganz was er sagen sollte. Er nickte nur „Hey Kel!!" sagte er dann etwas verlegen.

„Du kennst ihn, Mami??" fragte Dean und sah seine Mutter an.

Kelly nickte und nahm Deans Hand. „Ja, er und ich haben mal zusammen in einer Serie gespielt!" erklärte Kelly ihrem Sohn und sah dann wieder zu Peter.

„Cool..." sagte Dean.

„Wir müssen jetzt aber auch gehen!!" sagte Kelly dann und wischte sich ein paar Tränen ab.

„Darf ich euch denn noch nach Hause begleiten??" fragte Peter, der Kelly nicht gehen lassen wollte.

„Äh...ich...denke nicht...das..." stotterte Kelly

„Jaa, das wäre echt super!!" strahlte Dean.

„Dean!!" Kelly sah ihren Sohn geschockt an.

„Entschuldige Mami!!" Dean sah zu Bode.

„Also, was ist??" fragte Peter und lächelte vorsichtig

Kelly sah zu Dean und dann zu Peter. „Okay, von mir aus." seufzte sie „Aber nur weil Dean es so will!!" fügte sie schnell noch hinzu.

„Danke Mami!!" lächelte Dean und umarmte seine Mum.

Peter lächelte als er die Szene sah.

Kelly nahm Charly and die Leine und nahm Deans Hand.

Dean lächelte und nahm noch Peters Hand und ging dann mit seiner Mum und Peter in Richtung nach Hause.

„Mami, darf ich schonmal vorlaufen??" fragte Dean und sah seine Mum bittend an. „Na gut, aber lauf nicht zu weit, okay??"

Dean nickte „Okay!!" sagte er und gab Kelly noch einen Kuss, bevor er ein paar Meter weiter vor lief.

Kelly sah ihm noch nach und merkte dann das sie nun, seit langem, wieder mit Peter alleine war.

„Und...was hast du die letzten vier Jahre gemacht?" begann Peter vorsichtig.

„Wie du weißt, bin ich nach England und dann war Dean da!!" sie lächelte und sah wieder zu ihrem Sohn.

„Und, wie alt ist er?? Ich meine Dean!" fragte Peter.

„Er ist vier Jahre alt..." sagte Kelly und wartete auf eine Reaktion von Peter.

Dieser sah Kelly geschockt an. „Moment mal!" sagte er und bliebt stehen. Kelly blieben ebenfalls stehen und sah ihn traurig an.

„Das heißt, du warst damals schwanger?? Von mir??" Er war geschockt.

Kelly sah zu Boden und nickte stumm.

„Wieso hast du das mir nicht gesagt??" fragte Peter.

„Weil du mit mir Schluss gemacht hast, Peter!!" sagte Kelly und ihr liefen wieder Tränen die Wange runter. „Glaubst du nicht, dass ich es dir nicht sagen wollte?? Aber als ich es dir sagen wollte, hast du ja mit mir Schluss gemacht und bist zu deiner Familie zurück!!!" weinte Kelly nun und sah ihn an.

„Das war also das wichtige was du mir sagen wolltest??" sagte Peter leise.

Kelly nickte nur.

„Ach Kelly...es tut mir alles so Leid!!" er ging einen Schritt auf Kelly zu, doch diese wich zurück. „Nein Peter, bitte lass mich!!" sagte sie flehend.

„Kelly, bitte..." sagte er und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Nein Peter!! Damals hast du mit mir Schluss gemacht und nicht umgekehrt!! Also bitte lass mich und Dean in Ruhe unser Leben weiter leben wie bisher." Weinte sie.

„Aber wenn ich das nicht kann?? Wenn ich dich nicht noch einmal gehen lass kann? Was ist dann Kelly??" fragte er verzweifelt.

„Das ist mir egal, aber lass uns einfach in Ruhe!!" Kelly drehte sich um und ohne sich nocheinmal umzudrehen ging sie.

Peter sah ihr nach „Kelly bitte!! Ich liebe dich doch!!!" rief er ihr nach, doch sie drehte sich nicht um und ging einfach weiter.

Peter sah ihr noch lange hinterher, bis er sie irgendwann nicht mehr sehen konnte. Langsam drehte er sich um und ging traurig nach Hause.


End file.
